The Poems of a Lover
by rin2yume
Summary: -Completeish- A collection of Poems. Probably all going to be love poems. All going to have Second P.O.V --Fifth Poem up! I need help! I cannot think of anyone else to write a poem about, so...suggest a character if you want another chappie.
1. Poem One: One Grain of Sand, One Promise

**Rin: Hello again. This is some drabble-y story I wrote during French. Yeah, I have time for that XD. Anyways, it's kind of inspired by "It's Odd." By ChildishPervert.**

**It's a poem fic.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara. I own the "you" part of it.

* * *

He carries his gourd of sand,  
You're wary of your destruction at hand.

He stands, but shows no emotion,  
You sigh, and then make no other motion.

Examining you, he crosses his arms,  
You feel nothing, if you move he will do his harms.

He asks, "Are you not afraid?"  
You reply, "Not any longer, for my debt will be paid."

His sand slithers and tightens its grip.  
You flinch, but no sounds slip.

Gaara of the Sand, is his name,  
You have no time for his petty game.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" you yell.  
He furrows his non-existent eyebrows, you patience, he will sell.

Groaning, you feel the sand loosen,  
You're free and at a conclusion.

_Why is he doing this?_ You still wonder,  
It could possibly be his blunder.

He's still frowning and crossing his arms.  
_His face is handsome_, this thought sets off alarms.

"I thought you were going to kill me," you say with a frown,  
Gaara says nothing and then looks down.

You sigh and move toward him,  
Touching his arm, you see his expression is grim.

_He's not completely scary_, you think with a smile.  
You chuckle and go for the extra mile.

His lonely face is cute, you're sure.  
Somehow you know this will all be a blur.

Your feelings explode, you go for the kiss.  
He flinches, but you do not miss.

* * *

**Rin: So I think I have a special guest in today. Perhaps. –looks around-  
****Where did he go? Well, anyways, thank you to Heather who helped me rhyme a few of these. Yes, it's like a story told in couplets!  
****Naruto: Hey I'm here!  
****Rin: Oh hey!  
****Naruto: Did I make it in time?  
****Rin: No, I'm almost done. --U  
****Naruto: Why don't you ever write one about me?  
****Rin: 'Cause you're too hyperactive. Hmm..  
****Naruto: …  
****Rin: I'll try writing one about you.  
****Naruto: YAY! nn**


	2. Poem Two: Ramen and The Full Moon

**Rin: Hey everyone! Here's the second installment of 'Poems of a Lover.' Just to let you all know, I've been typing up chapter four for the Thumb War story. It's taking me a while since I've been kind of busy. Hockey try-outs. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ramen is his only love,  
Unless you count Sakura, who is like a mismatched glove.

You sit beside him at the ramen stand,  
He has his ramen bowl in hand.

"Naruto, so you like anything more than ramen?" you ask politely,  
He shrugs and slurps the noodles loudly.

You sigh and play with the soup,  
Naruto finishes his ramen and his eyes droop.

You slide you bowl over to him  
Your face has a grin, though it wasn't even a whim.

He cheers and quickly hugs you,  
A blush appears and it's all you can do.

Innocence is a scary thing,  
And Naruto has a lot of it in his being.

He finishes you bowl and grins,  
How cute he is won't cure your sins.

Naruto takes your hand and rushes you away,  
You know your feelings will not stray.

He takes you to a secluded park,  
The moon is full, it is long after dark.

"So beautiful," you say, your voice full of marvel,  
"Yeah, you are," Naruto smiles with a chuckle.

You think it's romantic, but you glare at him anyways,  
Naruto closes his eyes and says,

"I will surpass every former hokage, believe it."  
You laugh for just a little bit.

Naruto then quickly gets your first kiss,  
Your lips part, leaving you feeling amiss.

He kisses you again, this time he's more sure,  
You close your eyes, loving how these things just occur.

* * *

**Rin: Awesome. I think that this is quite good, but not as good as the one I wrote for Gaara! –has fangirl moment-  
****Naruto: Wow, that's pretty good.  
****Rin: Of course it is! I wrote it.  
****Naruto: Isn't that a tad conceited?  
****Rin: You mean like Sasuke?  
****Naruto: Yeah! Bastard doesn't know when to tone it down!  
****Rin: Well, that's who the next poem is about!  
****Naruto: -glares-  
****Rin: -smiles innocently-**


	3. Poem Three: The Night Keeps All Secrets

**Rin: Hey guys, this is today's first of two updates! I'm working on typing them up right now. Anyways, I wrote this for you fan girls who might be mad at me for all of the Sasuke bashing in my Thumb War story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke.

* * *

"Wait," you say as he's rotating to leave,  
He's turning his back, this you cannot believe.

"I've made my decision," he says with a stoic frown,  
"Don't try to stop me or I'll take you down."

You grab his arm, and he glares at you,  
"Sasuke," you say, "I'll do anything, just tell me what to do."

He stops and looks like he's thinking,  
You can already feel your heart sinking.

Suddenly, his face, there is a smile!  
"I'll come back for you," Sasuke says, "If you will wait for a while."

You grin and nod quite happily,  
Ah, you love for him won't die so easily.

He quickly hugs you, probably on a whim,  
You then wrap your arms around him.

"I'll miss you," you sob, taking in his scent,  
Sasuke says nothing and just lets you vent.

You part and his shirt is stained with your tears,  
His departure has always been one of your fears.

Sasuke leans over and plants a kiss on your cheek,  
It leaves you feeling dazed and a little weak.

The next morning, he's gone and you start with a sigh,  
The previous night felt like a high.

The weeks pass lazily,  
Then the day comes where you have to leave quietly.

He appears in the fog and you see his handsome face,  
You heart, rejoicing, quickens its pace.

"Sasuke," you call, looking for a sign,  
Suddenly, he's holding you and whispers, "You're mine."

You and he head off into the mist,  
Hidden by the trees, the two of you kissed.

* * *

**Rin: -sigh-  
****Naruto: Something wrong?  
****Rin: Nah, not really. Oh, I'm typing up the next chapter for the thumb war story after this.  
****Naruto: Nice.  
****Rin: Anyways, do you know who I wrote the next poem about?  
****Naruto: Err…  
****Rin: -rolls eyes-  
****Naruto: Tell me!  
****Rin: Just one guess.  
****Naruto: Hmm…Shikamaru?  
****Rin: Good job! Maybe one day you two will take an IQ test and you will get a better score then him, Naruto! –snickers-  
****Naruto: Whaaa?  
****Rin: Nothing.**


	4. Poem Four: Checkmate

**Rin: Yo, it's that time again! Yes, another update for Poems of a Lover! -le gasp- This time it's Shikamaru! yaaaaaaay XD.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shikmaru. I own the "you" part of it.

* * *

Despite his laziness, you like him,  
It's been long standing, never changed on a whim.

Summertime, he's playing Shogi with you,  
the furrow of his brow, something not new.

You can feel your face flsuh,  
Is it more that a simple crush?

He can feel your intense gaze,  
"What a drag," he says in a daze.

He makes his move,  
and got you out of your groove.

"Damn," you yell, admitting defeat,  
"I win," he says, getting to his feet.

He helps you to your and then he sighs,  
you tilt your head and roll your eyes.

"Back to the old routine?" you ask, a smile creeping upon your face,  
"Troublesome," he says, almost insinuating disgrace.

You become angry then shove his shoulders,  
You say," Shinobi are just emotionless soldiers."

He stares at you, trying to find meaning in your words,  
Then the silence is broken with the chirp of some birds.

A tear falls, staining your cheek,  
You hate crying, it makes you feel meek.

Feeling annoyed, you grab Shikamaru's collar,  
You then do something that would probably make him holler.

Taking his lips with your, you instantly part,  
He smirks and says, "Well, it's a start."

This time he touches his lips to your, though more soft,  
You ease into the kiss making you feel daft.

Shikamaru hasn't just captured you heart,  
He stole it and almost tore it apart.

* * *

**Rin: DONE!  
Naruto: Good job :)  
Rin: You're just jealous of my mad rhyming skills.  
Naruto: At least I'm a ninja!  
Rin: Damn, you got me there.  
Naruto: --U  
Rin: Who do you think I should do my next poem on?  
Naruto: Leave your suggestions in your reviews!  
Rin: Thanks again!**


	5. Poem Five: We Love That Wet Dog Smell

**Rin: Finally, the fifth installment of this series. I've had NO IDEAS WHATSOEVER until today. –laugh- **

Disclaimer: I don't own –beep- or you…I think…

* * *

It's a dog world out there,  
but is there really anything to fear?

He makes you feel alive,  
though he himself is enough to help you survive.

His name is Kiba,  
to you, he's a crush worthy baka.

He has a dog named Akamaru,  
and then there is you.

One day, you see Kiba and his team,  
And you begin to unintentionally beam.

He catches your eye and you blush,  
Kiba runs over to you and you feel like slush.

He waves his team and Akamaru away and they continue on,  
"I have something to show you," Kiba smiles with pure brawn.

He takes your hand,  
it's something that you don't easily understand.

You don't know where he's leading you,  
you smile and hope that maybe his feelings are true.

Kiba slows and then comes to a stop,  
he then looks at you with an expression that makes your heart drop.

He says your name then trails off,  
you tilt your head and playfully scoff.

Kiba gets mad and pulls your body close,  
you silently sniff at his clothes.

"I really like you," Kiba whispers in your ear,  
His words make you feel good that you're so near.

He moves his head closer to your face,  
and loosens the embrace.

He captures you lips in a kiss,  
and continues to kiss likes there's nothing amiss.

* * *

**Rin: YOSH! Finally, I finished another poem.  
Naruto: It took you long enough, I'm sure that some of our fans are very disappointed in you.  
Rin: I just didn't have any inspiration…  
Naruto: Please leave Rin some suggestions so that we can get these poems out faster…  
Rin: I don't write that slow!  
Naruto: Then get working on the fifth Walk This Cloudy Path chapter!  
Rin: -flinch-  
Naruto: Yeah, that's right. Dattebayo.**


End file.
